


The white widow

by crimson_queen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Made a while ago, never posted it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: Natasha romanoff's sister never graduated out of the widow academy for young girls. And when it is abandoned and sylvia is all grown up, Hydra finds the academy and find her.





	1. The odds

She didn't have to train with people twice her size and age, she wasn't logged in a cold cell or tortured whenever she messed up, nor was she beaten nearly to death when she didn't do her training a certain way.

Nope but sadly, I was. I was always the different widow out of all the girls. Unlike the others, I had hope for the future. I was pure, or so the others called me. It was always on their tongue whenever I was brought up. I never knew how they said it. With pity or humor. I was pure, until they took my hope away.

My hope of ever starting a family. All the sweet and innocence disappeared that day. While the other girls were now fully graduated and full time widows, I wasn't.

They kept me and trained me until I broke. Over the years as I grew, no one knew me. My trainers were long gone and had left me in my cold, concrete cell with no food or water to survive. I fully gave up.

"This is where my life ends..." I thought on the 90th day without food. That's until  _they_ showed up. And as in  _they_ I mean Hydra. Hydra was needing a new 'work space' and what better place than an old warehouse.

 


	2. Hydra - alexander pierce POV

As we explored the seemingly abandoned, warehouse, I found something quite interesting. Files on a girl, pictures of the same girl posted on a board and an old TV screen which showed the same young girl in a cell which read, #46.

I picked up the file and read it.

Name: Slvia Romanoff

age: 9

height: 4'5

hair color: grey

eye color: sea blue

 

The rest of the information was marked over in a black marker but I knew this girl wasn't 9 anymore from what I saw in the camera, she looked like a full grown teenager now. Probably around 16. 

I could tell this file was old but this, Sylvia girl sounded interesting. I had big plans for her and I eventually found her cell. I struck up a deal with her. She agreed to work for me.


	3. Made into a super soldier -Sylvia POV

As years  went by, I was tested on in the most painful ways. Not that I wasn't already used to that. I was injected with what they called the super soldier serum 12 times which would have killed a normal human being, but since I was tested on so many times with the same thing, my body adjusted to it. 

I was trained as a highly dangerous Hydra agent and raised by one. Those two soldiers who found me, made me into a beast...a monster...something your kids would be told to fear. Just from hearing my name, it could give a person chills. And guess what I was called.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The white widow."


	4. SHIELD -Narrator

It was a normal day at S.H.I.E.L.D, agents running around doing tasks aka, their jobs, some were training, and some were even out on missions but that wasn't the case for Natasha and Clint.

The two most loyal agents to S.H.I.E.L.D were currently waiting with the other avengers in the meeting room. Director Fury stated he had some important business for them and he needed them to be in the meeting room.

A few minutes later, Director Fury walked into the room with a small tablet in his hand. "Afternoon Avengers." he said with his normal  ~~resting bitch face~~ straight face. "Good afternoon sir!" both S.H.I.E.L.D agents greeted to their boss. 

The others either said hi or grunted. "So Fury what do you need us for this time?" Tony questioned, his eyebrow raised in a inquisitive manner, while he leaned back in the soft, cold leather chair. "Well avengers, it seems we have a new threat." The avengers all gave each other looks.

"What do you mean a new threat?" Bruce asked sitting up straighter in his chair. He didn't like this one bit, like he knew something was going to happen. And he didn't like that feeling, it was like him turning into the hulk and Bruce sure as hell knew he hated that feeling.

"Well avengers, my agents were sent on a mission to check out an abandoned H.Y.D.R.A building - he stated only to be cut off by the loveable blond bold man named Steve Rogers. 

"And you didn't send us instead?"

"Ah, as I was getting to that part, Mr. Rogers, this mission was supposed to be simple. Just a clean check then done, but you see the plan didn't go according to plan." Director Fury says glancing down at the table typing something in.

"What do you mean sir?" Natasha questions, glancing at her boss. "Well Agent Romanoff, there seemed to be someone else or something in the building. When I asked one of my men he simply stated 'It moved too fast for me to see, sir, it was white.' When I questioned him again, I heard a scream at the other end of the line, before I could question him on what that noise was, a female spoke saying 'я иду за тобой'. I realized they were not speaking english then, the line cut off. When I tried contacting the others, I saw all of them offline. Now I need you all to investigate. Suit up, then go to the jet." and with that said, Director Fury walked out of the room.

"What the hell does  я иду за тобой?!" Tony said standing up from his chair. Natasha's face remained emotionless as she spoke. "It's russian for 'I'm coming for you'." she said standing up and leaving the rest of the Avengers in the room. "Why do I feel like this mission is more personal than it is busy." Bruce mumbled to himself. 

 


	5. Investigation (still narrator)

When the Avengers geared up and finally loaded up onto one of S.H.I.E.L.D's jets they seemed a little on edge, like they knew something was bound to happen while they checked this so called 'abandoned' Hydra warehouse. 

When the jet finally came to a stop, the Avengers noticed it wasn't that far away from S.H.I.L.D's flying ship. "If this place was so close why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D ever pick this place up?" Hawkeye said, walking off of the jet, looking around for anything that may or may not be a threat to them. 

"I have no idea, Clint." Natasha said before walking towards the open door. She glanced around the front entrance. Nothing seemed moved...But looks could be deceiving. "Okay avengers, spread out and search for clues. Tony, you, Bruce and Thor, Go check out the east wing. While Clint, Natasha and I search the north wing. After we finish, if we don't find anything, we report back here." Steve said. "Avengers assemble!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, just I thought it would be better to make the next bit it's own chapter.


	6. Night, Night ~ narrator

(With Tony, Bruce and Thor)

The three men walked toward a metal door which had a bloody hand print on it. Tony blasted the door open with ease and walked through, followed by the Asgardian prince and his science partner. When they walked in, the room was dark. Bruce flicked on the light and a bright, white light lit up the room.

All three men closed their eyes from the brightness and slowly opened them back up, blinking a few times to get their eyes to readjust. "What in the name of Odin is this!" Thor shouted looking at the cells that looked similar to the one his brother was held in back at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony walked up to a desk that had a large stack of papers on it and his front metal helmet opened up so he could read the papers better. He picked up a folder which just so happened to be labeled: #Task-1.0A. He looked through the folder and was surprised to see all of the avengers.

The folder held private information about their past and even held pictures of them doing things like Cap and Black widow training and Tony and Bruce in the lab working together. "Seems we have stalkers here." Tony said, motioning to the folder in his right hand. 

Thor walked up to Tony to take a look at the folder. While they were too busy with the folders, Bruce strayed from the group. While Thor and Tony were in their own little world, Bruce had walked into a room which was connected to the room. 

"What in the world-" He started but topped before seeing a girl's picture on the wall, hanging. Bruce took a step closer and was surprised to see the young girl's face look shockingly similar to Black widow...just younger. Bruce picked up the picture from the wall and turned it around back. It read:

_'Sylvia Romanoff, widow in training,_

_age: 9_

_year: 1970'_

Bruce's eyes widened at the title, 'so that means-' he thought

"Nighty night..." He heard someone growl before his world went black.


	7. Predictable -Sylvia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be a little bit shorter. Sorry bout that.

I knew S.H.I.E.L.D would come after me, I mean...I did kill their little 'investigators', so it was only a matter of time before they showed up. But the Avengers? Really? Like I didn't think S.H.I.E.L.D would be that much of a chicken to send a team of super heroes/inhuman people because they were scared of little ol' me, but it's okay, I mean it's good to have new people in this little, game of chess. 


	8. We're not alone ~Tony pov

(Tony, and Thor) After Thor and I were finished looking at the folder, I was going to inform Bruce we should leave, but when I turned around, he wasn't there.

"Bruce!" I called out for him, but got no reply. "Man of Iron, what seemed to be the problem?" Goldilocks (My nickname for Thor) asked walking toward me. "I can't find Bruce, he was just here a few minutes ago!" I replied. "Do not fear, Man of Iron. I am sure he will show up. He is a great warrior, brother Anthony." Thor smiled, placing his hand on my shoulder. 


	9. Don't make me shoot you...sister. -narrator

Natasha, Clint and Steve went north since there was a metal door with a sign that read "Do Not Enter". But they didn't care. So they entered anyways.

"What is this place?" Clint asked, picking up what looked like a whip with spikes on it. As he looked around there was a small bed in the corner and a nightstand right next to it. 

The mirror was broken, but in the corner of the mirror was a picture of a girl. One red head, and one grey haired. Clint walked towards the picture and took it off the mirror. 

"You know it's not nice to look in other people's room without permission. I mean, don't you have  _any_ manners?" The three superheroes snapped their heads towards the voice and saw a female leaning against the door frame, her grey wavy hair fell perfectly around her face, shaping it to where her sea blue eyes seemed to be glowing. Her lips looked soft from far away, red lipstick painted her lips as she wore a cocky smirk at the hero's. She wore a tight fitted white dress that went down toward her knees, her skin was pale, too pale as if her skin never once touched an ounce of the sun's rays, she wore a pair of white heels and had red painted nails. But what truly freaked them out was how almost picture perfect she looked like Natasha. Besides the different colored hair. 

"Sister." Natasha said, glaring at her sister, before pointing her gun at her. "Don't make me shoot you.

"Aw, how sweet, you remember me!" Sylvia said, fake smiling while glaring daggers. 


	10. The reuniting

Natasha glared at her sister knowing that if she showed any emotions that they would betray her. She missed Sylvia dearly when she graduated from the widows academy. They told her that her sister ran away.

Natasha was so hurt to hear her sister left her, that she couldn't even see that they were lying straight to her face. Truthfully, her sister was being hung by her arms from the ceiling and getting beaten, just because she messed up a move in training. 

"I truly would love to stay and chat, but you see I got people to see and places to be. Bye-bye doves!" Sylvia giggled before running away. "Alert the others, I'll go after her." Steve said before running out the door. 


	11. The persuit -steve pov

I ran after the mystery woman, who I know, is Natasha's younger sister, Sylvia. I suddenly grabbed my shield and threw it at her, but right before it could directly hit her back, she turned around and caught it in her hand. 

"No it can't be. No she can't be another-" My thoughts were cut short from a certain pain in my gut. I bent over on my knees, one harm holding my gut, the other one leaning against the wall for support. I groaned in pain, and the sound of metal hitting the floor caught my attention. I looked down and  saw my shield. She threw my own shield at my stomach. 

I watched as she looked at me right before taking off down the hallway, this confirms my observation. I turned on my small microphone. "Code Red. I repeat, Code Red!" I slowly stood up, still groaning a little bit. "We have another super soldier." I said. 

"What do you mean another?" I heard Tony respond.

"I mean just what I said, Tony." I said

"Thought you and your ex-assassin friend were the last."

"Well apparently not." Grunted another voice.

"Bruce?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He replied. 

"What the hell dude, where the fuck did you go? You just disappeared." Tony said, raising his voice.

"Language!" I corrected. 

"She knocked me unconscious, Tony. But I did find out she is Natasha's sister."

"Yeah Bruce, we kind of found that out a little bit earlier." Clint responded.

"Anyone not bothered by the fact Steve just said language?" 


	12. Running - Sylvia pov

I continued running down the hallways, only to bump in to the one known as Bruce Banner. I remember I knocked him out and injected a serum that would stop him from growing into the hulk for a few days at least. Dr. Williams told me to inject him with it. Why? Simply, because we needed Bruce's blood after we took out the Avengers...well after  ** _I_** took them out. We needed his blood to make more like him. 

People think Hydra are terrorists, but really, we are just trying to save the world from problems like the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, or at least that's what I was told. Anyways I came to a stop and leaned against the wall. As I was running I saw that fella Bruce. 

"Hello, Dr. Banner." I said. I saw Bruce tense up from behind. "Hello, Sylvia." I chuckled at him and watched him turn around. "Great seeing you again, how's that head of yours? You got knocked out pretty badly if I do say so myself." He seemed to ignore my question, because I heard him mumble he wished he never saw me again. I glared at him and walked toward him before holding him up by the throat. He seemed to be turning blue a little. I laughed. "I thought you were supposed to turn green, not blue." I giggled watching him claw at my arm. I held him higher, and he clung harder. "What, can't breathe?" 


	13. Your welcome -mystery POV

I slipped behind the girl and injected a needle into her neck harshly. I watched as she dropped Bruce and fell to the floor, her eyes closed. I caught her before she could hit the floor. "Thanks." I heard Bruce mumble. I just nodded and walked away with her in my arms. 


	14. On our way to SHIELD headquarters. -still mystery pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll definitely know who this guy is

I continued carrying the girl known as White Widow to the car. As I got in, I saw my Best friend Steve in the drivers seat. "Hey, Buck, I see you got her." He said, glancing down at her passed out form. "Yeah she was trying to kill...Bruce." I said unsure. I mean, I've only been here for a week and still barely know anyone's name. I only know Steve and that arrogant son-of-a-bitch Tony. "Well, get her inside. I'll tell the others you've got her!" Steve said. I nodded and slid inside the car with her in my arms. I could hear Steve outside talking on the phone. 

I glanced down at the girl. I felt flashbacks of when I was in her shoes. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. She was also so much younger than me. Natasha's sister...Aside from her hair, she was the spitting image. That was when, steve got off the phone. 

A few minutes later, Steve got into the car along with the bird guy and red haired lady, which I assumed was Natasha and Clint.

From the window, I could see the other three members from the team, getting into a SHIELD car/truck behind us. As we drove off, the car from behind followed us. I glanced back down at Sylvia. "She doesn't get out much, does she?" I asked myself before realizing the woman, Natasha next to Steve was watching my every move. I turned my head away and glanced out the window, watching the trees roll by. In the corner of my eye, I could see her turning away and doing the same thing. 


	15. Back at shield-narrator

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D's base, Bucky walked in with Sylvia in his arms. The avengers following right behind him. Agents moved out of the way, some sparing a glance at the former hydra agent, and the ex-hydra agent as they walked by them. "Place her in here." Agent hill said walking out from a room suddenly. Bucky walked in the room and placed her down in the metal chair before walking out. Maria closed the door behind him and walked away to get her boss. The only thing on Bucky's mind was 'What would Sylvia do, when she woke up?'


	16. Where am I -Sylvia pov

I groaned and held my head. It was throbbing, but not as bad as it was when I didn't get enough sleep. I opened my eyes before shutting them and hissing at the bright light, which blinded me for a moment. "Did I die? Am I in heaven?" I asked myself, before opening my eyes again blinking a few times to readjust. "Who am I kidding, I wouldn't go to heaven..."

I looked around seeing as I was not in Heaven nor did I die, but I was in some kind of holding cell. 'Never mind it's just a room' I said glancing around at the big metal door that was to my left and a huge clear window in front of me. "Damn it, I got kidnapped by those asshats..." I thought growling slightly before feeling a smirk on my face. "Nevermind, I can make this work." I thought before smirking evilly. I just sat there and waited. 'Oh avengers, You're going to wish you never kidnapped me."

 


	17. She's awake -narrator pov

All the avengers sat in the meeting room while Fury congratulated them on capturing the 'white widow'. "Good job Avengers." Fury said with his normal emotionless face. Just before anyone could talk, a lower leveled shield agent came in. "Sir, she's awake." Fury nodded and dismissed him. "Avengers follow me!"


	18. They are coming...-sylvia Pov

I returned my face, to one of no emotion, I couldn't let anyone know my plan, or I'd fail. And I'd be stuck here forever. I already got my, now bloody, wrists out of the cuffs on the chair, and was working on my ankles, when I heard the big metal door, being pushed open. I hurriedly put my hands into the broken cuffs at the back. My ankles were lose, to the point where (I think) I could just kick out at the person. "So you are the one they call the white widow?" Said a deep voice. I looked up, squinting to try and block some of the bright light. Standing in front of me was a tall black man. He wore an eye patch. 'This must be Director Fury...' I thought, remembering Alexander Pierce, mentioning him. He was the so called leader of the Avengers. "What's it to you?" I growled back, looking away, the light glaring in my eyes. "You're pretty strong to take out Bruce on your own." I rolled my eyes. "For a gamma radiation scientist, he isn't that smart. He basically let me walk up behind him."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he was fending off a migraine and quickly placed his hands on either side of my chair. This was my moment. I kicked my feet hard out of the shackles and knocked him off me, I knocked him out easily and slipped through the small opening by the door. I turned the corner hard, and barreled through Captain america. However, he grabbed my ankles, making me lose my balance.


	19. In a pickle -Sylvia pov

All of their eyes were on me. I was strung up hastily by my wrists. My hair was matted on my face and a black muzzle covered the bottom half of my face. I wasn't bothered to much by the fact that I was forced to stand on the tip of my toes to relieve the pressure from my shoulders. Nor did I seemed bothered by the pain, the severe bruises on my body were causing. I was used to pain. Punishment. In fact, I was relaxed by all of this. 

"Her eyes..." Muttered Clint, staring at me in sick fascination. "They're..."

"Dead." Stated Natasha, stepping forward. As she moved closer, I snapped my head up and locked my gaze on her. In that moment, Natasha didn't see dead eyes looking back at her, she saw herself being reflected in my eyes. "Sage?"

 


	20. A bible of painful memories - narrator

Flashes of a time, long ago, flit through Natasha's mind. She saw two small girls giggling and laughing. Those same girls being forced to train in the Red room. Green eyes stare into Ice blue ones as the two girls lie cuffed to their beds facing each other. A small smile appears as the younger girl presses a kiss to the older one's cheek. The sounds of screaming as the younger girl is forced to make her first kill. Natasha blinks as she recalls moments of her youth that shaped her into who she was today.


	21. Remembering -Sylvia pov

I look away, and then impressively, lift myself as I pull my legs over my head to grab onto the chain holding me up so I can unhook my wrists from where they were hung. When I land on my feet, I hunch my back and roll my shoulders trying to stretch out the pained muscles before undoing the bonds. I quickly pull of my muzzle and stretch my jaw. "I never understood why they bothered trying to torture me. Seemed pointless."

"Sage?" Natasha asked again, her voice cracking with emotion.

I gave the gathered agent an appraising look. "The name is Sylvia. Any reason you all decided to burst in here and start killing people?"

Clint looked between Nat and me with a furrowed brow. "Is everything okay, Nat?" He asked, his bow drawn and an arrow notched waiting to be used should the need arise. From what he can tell, I was the most dangerous thing in the old abandoned Hydra warehouse. And from the way I moved he figured I wouldn't go down easily. If I decided to attack they wouldn't see it coming. 

Nat's expression dropped and she looked hurt. "No, never mind, it must be my mistake."

"Uh huh." Muttered Clint. 

I stared at them both without any expression. "Okay so, you guys are obviously busy, so I'm going to leave. You know, I'm busy too. Things to do, places to go, people to kill. Maybe we'll see each other again. I hear Budapest is lovely this time of year..." 

"Hey wait!" Clint shouted, running after me, but I was already gone.

"Увидимся позже, большая сестра." I whispered from the shadows and Nat's head whipped towards the noise. 

 


	22. Come back!

"Sage! No, come back!" She called out in a panic. No words answered her this time, only silence. "Damn it! Search the facility!" Black widow shouted at the agents and they scatter to search the warehouse, from top to bottom, one last time only to find nothing. She was gone. 

Natasha and Clint sat side by side on the flight back to headquarters and Clint could see the agitation in Natasha's whole demeanor. "What's wrong Natasha? Talk to me." He pleaded. "How did you know that woman?"

"Sage." Whispered nat. "Her name was Sage Karina Romanoff, and she's my little sister." 


	23. Years later

It would be years later before Natasha would run into her sister again. She would have new friends but somehow keep the chips that she contantly carried on her shoulder. Somethings never change, and Natasha was one of them. Her sister on the other hand. This time would be with the avengers taking down a HYDRA base in the middle of nowhere. Nat was with steve, clearing the rooms inside and looking for mainframe to download some data from when they ran into Sylvia, exiting the very room they were heading for. 


	24. Flashdrive -Sylvia pov

"Sissy." I acknowledge with a wink. My hair was several inches longer and I carried myself with a new sense of tension as I encounter the two in the hallway. It's easy to see the hardness in my eyes and the cruelty in the curve of my lips. Beautiful as I may be, I was as deadly as ever. "Travelling with a new beau this time. I don't think we've met, handsome. I'm Sylvia." I introduced, smirking. 

Steve looks at me confused while Natasha pushed in front of him. "Sage, what are you doing here?"

I smile and slip a  small flash drive into my pocket. "Just retrieving a little something I've been looking for. No big deal and it's Sylvia now, sissy." 

"You know each other?" Steve asked still confused as to what was going on between us. Then he turned his attention to me. "Ma'am, we are going to need that flash drive."

"Sorry, Cap, but, I've got my orders." I hear a loud explosion and whistle appreciatively. "Well looks like my backup showed up on time, for once. It was nice seeing you again, sissy. And wonderful to meet you, Captain. Perhaps we'll see each other another time." With a nod of my head, I snap my fingers and the hallway goes dark and when the lights come back on, I was gone. 

"Damn it," Hissed Natasha, as she sees that I've once again vanished before she could actually talk to me. "Get back here!" 

I let out a tinkling laugh that echoed throughout the hall. "We both know I can't do that. I wish we could see each other under less eventful circumstances but it  seems fat has other plans. Try and stay safe." Was the last thing I said, before leaving through a ceiling tile. 


	25. It is all gone

Steve looked around and ushered Nat into the room Sylvia came out of. "Come on Nat, we don't have time for distractions. Just look and see if there's anything left that we need and then we can talk about your...sister?"

"Sure thing, captain." Nat replied going over to one of the computers and looked through the files as quickly as she could. "She took everything."

"Huh?" Steve came over to look over Nat's shoulder.

"Sag-Sylvia, she got everything. All the relevant files that we needed are gone!" Nat sighed and slammed her hands on to the keyboard. "She took everything!" 

Steve placed a hand on Nat's shoulder, "Calm down Nat, we can find her again." 

Nat let out a strained laugh. "No, captain, we can't."

"And why can't we?" Steve challenged. "It can't be that hard to track down one girl. Especially if you've got a family connection." 

"Because," Nat held back uncharacteristic tears. "Because she's practically a fucking ghost! She should be dead, Captain. And yet, here she is, haunting my life!" 


	26. Flashbacks

I used to wish my sister never forced me to escape. There was a time, long before the present, before my beloved sister became black widow, when the red room wasn't even a concept, and the two of us were just children. For me it was a beautiful memory that sometimes haunted my mind. Because despite how beautiful it was, it could never be that way again. She was Black widow and I was just a ghost. Slinking about, doing whatever needed to be done, and staying alive. If I had stayed in the red room it would have been hell but at least I could have remained together. As it is, the two of us, lived worlds apart.

"Get down!" shouted a male voice as bullets rained from above. I flitted about the room,taking out men as I went and stayed to the shadows where I was invisible to most. It was inevitable the Avengers would arrive, but still when Iron man flew in from above blasting gunmen down, I felt a serge of relief. Dread quickly followed as I realized that if they were hear that meant Nat was too. 

Whirling around, I saw her, and hawkeye come in with Captain america. With a low chuckle, I stuck to my own plan and take care to remain unseen by both sides of the fight. My people wouldn't be coming in after me on this one but the job was done so all that was left to do was get the hell out of here. Yet something prevented me from cutting out and instead, I stayed and continued to fight as the chaos continued. 

"Nat watch out!" I heard hawkeye shout and I turn in time to see a man aiming right at my sister. Time seemed to stop as I saw him fire as Nat turned to see the man. She fired back but that wouldn't stop the bullets. As I am about to cry out, I saw Captain America's shield swoop down in front of her, efficently saving her from the bullets. I let out a sigh of relief.

Nat laughs, "Thanks cap."

"Anytime, ma'am." He gave her a salute before moving off to handle another set of oncoming attacks. 

For a moment, I stood back and simply watched the coordinated fighting style of the Avengers, as they take down countless enemies. I envy them, their effortless teamwork and feel a sudden pang of jealousy. I will never have that. No matter how much I crave to be a part of a team, to be with my sister, I never will be. That just wasn't in the cards for me. A long time ago, I accepted that, but it doesn't make me want it any less. 

"Oi, incoming baddies on your six o'clock." Iron man shouted, and turned to see a swarm coming in through the door. With a sigh, I decided I can do my share of the fighting then leave. No one will be the wiser that I was even there. Just how I like it. 

It was easy to take out my share of the bad guys and soon enough I was panting and leaning against a wall in a dark cornr. Nat was behind a crate some ten feet in front of me, and it was the closest I've gotten to her during the whole battle. A smile lit up my face as I saw how easily she took out guys. My sister, the badass. 

"NAT!" I heard Captain America yell and I turned to see him running towards her. Turning back, I saw the guy with the gun stationed where no one could stop him from shooting Nat. There was no one to stop the bullet this time. No captain america with his fancy shield. 

I didn't even think.

I just moved.

One second, I was safely hidden in the shadows and the next I was flinging my body in front of Nat's while shooting the man as I did.  It was all over in a minute as I fell to the ground, the bullets hitting me instead. Somehow, I gathered enough strength to sit up. 

"No, no, no!" Nat pleads, as she saw my broken form, swaying from my seated position on the floor. "Guys, I need some help over here! She's been hit!" 

"What?! Who's been hit?" I heard Iron man ask.

"No!" Nat moans while trying to put some pressure on the worst part of my wounds. "Sage, Sylvia, my sister. She's been shot!"

I push her hands away and cup her cheek in my bloody palm. "It's okay, Sissy. Everything is going to be okay."

She was crying now, as I cradled her face and wiped a tear away only to smear blood on her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered in a broken voice. "I always loved you and I'm sorry you were alone. But it's okay, You are not going to die. I won't let you." 

"Shh." I whispered, as I pulled her into a hug. "You saved me, sissy. You always saved me. And it was time for me to save you." 

The fighting died down and I could see the other Avenger trying to make their way towards us. "We'll get you help. It's going to be okay, just stay still." Nat said, as she tried to get me to lie down, only for me to stand up. 

"No, don't stand, you'll make it worse." she said, trying to yank me down, but I pulled away from her. 

"I am not going to die here in your arms." I stated pulling her in for one last, long hug. 

She clung to me. "I am not letting you go."

With precision that came with years of practice, I slip out of her grip and manage to start limping away towards the shadows. "Bye bye sissy." 

"NO!" She lunged towards me, but a spray of bullets to her right distracted her as she started returning fire. Soon enough, she was caught up in the fighting again, too busy to notice me staggering away. Blood dripped from my open wounds and each step costed me dearly. There was no conceivable way I was going to survive these wounds. The shadows welcomed me back like an old friend and soon all I saw was darkness.

After the battle ended, Nat finally started to look for me. She found the place where I was shot and followed the trail of blood, leading to an area hidden in the shadow of giant stacked crates. When she clicked on a flashlight to follow the rest of the trail, she nearly dropped the light in shock. The trail has gone dead. The darkness had swallowed me up and Nat couldn't follow. 

Her eyes, were brimmed with tears and a few spilled over as she dropped to her knees. "Goodbye little one...May we meet again someday, in this world or the next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...This is the end of the Normal chapters of this story. I might add some random ones after this with all the avengers including Sylvia. But it has nothing to do with the main plot. Thanks for reading this :D


	27. In regards to random chapters

Okay, I know i said in the notes of the last chapter that I might add chapters to this that are random...I might make a different one shot and short stories w sylvia work so they are not..I repeat are not going to be in this work. Stay tuned for the next work though. Sorry for the confusion. And thank you once again for reading this. 


End file.
